Un soir à Cambridge
by sevandother
Summary: Hugh Laurie, étudiant à Cambridge, vient de laisser sa seule chance de remporter le championnat d'aviron lui glisser entre les doigts. Il n'est pas prés de s'en remettre. C'est sans compter la présence réconfortante de son ami, Stephen Fry.


CHAP 1 : Amère défaite

Hugh était exténué. La période d'examen s'était achevée l'après midi même, et le championnat extrascolaire d'aviron qui avait débuté à 18h précise venait de se terminer sur la défaite de Cambridge University.

5 centimètres. 5 foutus centimètres les séparaient de la victoire de l'équipe. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il n'osait pas relever la tête. La mine déconfite, trempés jusqu'aux os, les garçons de l'équipe quittèrent leur embarcation. L'école entière était présente pour partager leur déception, et ça Hugh ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec le reste de l'équipe vers les vestiaires, il bifurqua au dernier moment sur la droite et, perdu dans la foule, il prit la fuite le plus rapidement et discrètement qu'il pu.

La pelouse et les abords du fleuve étaient vides maintenant. Il lui sembla que la déception qui avait suivi cette défaite fut de courte durée. Chacun était repartie dans ses quartiers prendre un repos plus que mérité. Mais Stephen était toujours là. Assis sur l'un des murs en pierre qui bordait le fleuve, face au vestiaire, une cigarette coincé entre les lèvres, il attendait.

Son ami aurait du sortir il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Et lorsqu'il vit l'entraineur sortir de l'enceinte pour fermer la porte à clefs, il eu la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

En soupirant le jeune homme se leva et pris la direction des dortoirs. Il savait parfaitement où trouver son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuyait comme ça lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler une situation.

Les mains dans les poches, Stephen regardait la silhouette élancée de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Dos à lui, appuyé contre la fenêtre d'une salle de classe vide du 5ème étage, les yeux rivés sur l'étendue grise du fleuve, Hugh n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il fulminait littéralement. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser cette chance partir en fumée. Il était passé si prés de rendre son père vraiment fier de lui. 5 centimètre et il réussissait le même exploit que ce dernier lorsqu'il était lui-même étudiant à Cambridge.

Soupirant de lassitude, Hugh se retourna pour s'assoir sur l'une des tables de la classe. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu son ami dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il n'avait pas fermé.

Stephen avança lentement jusqu'à rejoindre le jeune homme et s'assit prés de lui. Avec des gestes assurés il ouvrit son paquet de cigarette et lui en offrit une. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Hugh pris la cigarette et laissa Stephen la lui allumer.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que les garçons étaient assis en silence en fixant un point invisible par la fenêtre. De manière régulière, ils tiraient sur leur bout de tabac roulé. La nicotine et la présence silencieuse de son ami avaient réussi à calmer Hugh. Doucement, la pression retombait de ses épaules. Le jeune homme commençait à ressentir le froid autour de lui. Ses vêtements toujours trempés et ses cheveux humides n'arrangeaient rien. Hugh eu un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_ « Allez, va prendre une douche chaude avant de tomber malade. » Suggéra Stephen.

Sans le regarder, le jeune homme répondit :

_ « Impossible, l'électricité n'a toujours pas été réparée dans ma chambre. Je n'ai toujours pas d'eau chaude, ni chauffage ».

Sans dire un mot, Stephen se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ « Dépêche toi, on va dans mes appartements. Il y fait chaud. Tu pourras y prendre une douche et te reposer. » Dit-il. Et sans se retourner il ajouta « Si tu restes dans cet état, tu vas avoir en plus le contrecoup de la fatigue des exams. Et là ce ne sera pas contre un simple rhume qu'il te faudra te battre ».

S'en répondre, Hugh se leva lentement, écrasa sa cigarette à terre, et regarda son ami.

Les deux hommes semblèrent se défier l'espace d'un instant. Puis s'en un mot supplémentaire, Hugh rejoignit son ami qui se remit en marche.

CHAP 2 : Bien au chaud

En arrivant dans les appartements de Stephen, une chaleur agréable les enveloppa. Hugh adorait cet appartement. Les vieux meubles, les livres ouverts qui trainaient un peu partout, des murs recouverts d'affiches de films anciens ou de pièces de théâtre. Une ambiance quelque peu romanesque qui plaisait énormément au jeune homme.

Stephen se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma prestement le chauffage et la douche. Il sorti une serviette de bain d'une de ses armoires et la posa sur le bord de l'évier. Il revint dans la chambre, ouvrit son armoire et en sortie un vieux tee-shirt de Cambridge et un caleçon.

_« Tu t'en remettras de porter mes vêtements ou tu préfères sauver ta décence et garder sur toi tes vêtements trempés ? » Demanda Stephen en arquant un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans hésiter que ma décence ira se faire voir ailleurs aujourd'hui. » répondit Hugh, en vissant son regard dans celui de son ami. Il attrapa les vêtements secs et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

_ « C'est bon à savoir » murmura Stephen suffisamment fort pour que son ami l'entende. Ce dernier sourit à la remarque mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta de rentrer dans la pièce chauffée et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Les deux hommes se taquinaient régulièrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se cherchaient l'un et l'autre. Ils prenaient un plaisir évident à échanger sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, et systématiquement l'humour de l'un arrivait en parfaite adéquation avec la répartie de l'autre. Dans ces cas là, leurs amis communs devenaient les témoins involontaires de discussions brillantes qui dérivaient rapidement vers l'absurde, pris par l'humour et l'audace dont savaient faire preuve chacun des deux hommes.

Il était d'ailleurs de notoriété publique dans toute l'école qu'il était forcément écrit quelque part que ces deux mecs devaient se rencontrer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles à cette fusion totale des esprits.

Hugh sourit en entrant dans la douche. L'eau le brulait, faisant apparaitre quelques plaques rouges sur sa peau blanc nacré, mais peu importait. Cette chaleur faisait un bien fou au jeune homme qui en profita pour fermer les yeux, pendant que le jet d'eau frappait furieusement son dos.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Hugh se senti suffisamment réchauffé pour sortir. Il prit la serviette que lui avait préparée son ami et s'enroula autour. Il s'essuya énergiquement les cheveux, puis plus doucement le reste de son corps. Une fois sec, il prit le tee-shirt et le caleçon et les enfila. Il se regarda dans le miroir embué et sourit. C'est bien la première fois qu'il portait ses vêtements. Ils avaient son odeur, subtile, mais tout à fait reconnaissable.

Doucement, Hugh ouvrit la porte et sorti le rejoindre.

Stephen était occupé à ranger quelques une de ses affaires, dont sa petite dizaine de livres qui trainaient sur son lit. Hugh s'assit sur ce dernier et regarda faire le jeune homme qui s'afférait maintenant à servir deux tasses de thé bien chaudes. Il en tendit une à Hugh qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Stephen alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil installé en face.

Il regardait son ami qui avait les traits tirés. Assis sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, la peau rougit par la chaleur de la douche, habillé de son caleçon et d'un vieux tee-shirt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver ravissant. Se mettant une baffe monumentale en pensée, Stephen revint à la réalité et lança la conversation.

_ « Cette douche t'a fait du bien ? »

_ « Elle m'a sauvé la vie tu veux dire. Sans m'en rendre compte, je crois que j'étais plus ou moins tombé dans un état d'hypothermie avancé » Rigola le jeune homme. « Je trouve toute fois inadmissible que tu ais 2 m2 de surface en plus que la mienne » Ajouta t'il.

Stephen ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Le privilège de l'ainé cher ami, 2 ans de plus que toi, 2 m2 en plus, je trouve que l'ordre naturel des choses se rétabli plutôt bien».

Hugh se sentait bien ici, avec son ami. La pièce était chaude, et le lit sur lequel il était assis semblait plus que confortable. Très rapidement, il ne put retenir un profond bâillement.

Stephen, en voyant la fatigue se refléter sur son beau visage, lui proposa ce qu'il considérera, quelques secondes de réflexions plus tard, comme l'idiotie de l'année.

_ « Tu restes dormir ? »

Le jeune homme assis sur le lit releva la tête et regarda son ami étonné. C'est bien la première fois qu'il lui proposait de rester. Il devait vraiment avoir une mine affreuse. Son ami attendait une réponse. Hugh hésitait.

Il n'avait aucun souci avec le fait de dormir avec Stephen, ni avec le fait que ce dernier soit ouvertement gay, et encore moins avec le fait que la totalité de l'école pense qu'ils couchaient ensembles depuis le premier soir, ce qui était totalement faux. Non, au contraire, l'idée de dormir ici lui plaisait. Il ne serait pas seul, ce qui, un soir de défaite d'équipe d'aviron, était, de son point de vue, non négligeable, il lui tiendrait chaud en étant à coté, puis… Hugh ne l'aurait répété pour rien au monde, mais il appréciait vraiment l'odeur de son ami.

Avec un sourire contrit il lui répondit « Tu es sur que ça ne t'embêtes pas ? Je veux dire, je veut pas m'imposer ».

_ « Adjugé Vendu ! » Conclu Stephen, sans s'attarder sur les inquiétudes inutilement touchantes de son ami. « Bouge tes jolies fesses, et glisse toi entre les draps le temps que j'aille me changer. » Ajouta t'il « Et tu dors contre le mur ! La partie droite du lit est à moi ». Prévint-il en haussant le ton alors qu'il s'enfermait à son tour dans la salle de bain.

10 minutes plus tard, il sorti de la petite pièce, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama qui tombait prestement sur ses hanches.

En arrivant devant le lit, il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Son ami s'était profondément endormi, mais en ayant pris garde, avant, de se positionner parfaitement au milieu du lit, en serrant l'oreiller de Stephen dans ses bras.

Seul dépassée une chevelure brune du tas informe que l'on devinait sous les draps. En voyant les traits de son ami tirés par la fatigue, mais enfin relâchés dans son sommeil, Stephen ne pu s'empêcher de s'y attarder quelques instants. Son sourire se fana aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il détourna la tête et alla fermer la lumière.

La nuit allait être longue.

CHAP 3 : Tu ne m'aides absolument pas.

Dans le noir, à tâtons, Stephen retourna vers le lit. Il repoussa les draps et essaya de s'allonger. Le corps chaud de son ami qu'il devinait ne lui permettait pas de s'installer. Alors doucement, Stephen essaya de le retourner de l'autre coté du lit. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien de cette manière, il se résolut à le pousser plus franchement.

Avec un grognement, Hugh bougea et se retourna complètement contre le mur, laissant enfin à son ami la place de se coucher entièrement.

Stephen glissa sous les draps déjà chauds. Essayant d'occulter ce qui se trouvait prés de lui, il ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil ne se fasse pas attendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit grand les yeux. Un bras puissant l'empoignait par la taille alors qu'un corps brulant venait se réfugier contre le sien.

Le jeune homme arrêta de respirer. Tout son corps était en alerte.

Son ami semblait s'être retourné dans son sommeil et n'avait probablement aucune conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle discret de Hugh contre sa poitrine alors que ce dernier faisait reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Alors qu'il essaya de bouger, le bras qui l'entourait se resserra instinctivement contre son corps, et il devint clair pour Stephen que rien ne lui permettrait de se sortir de cette situation beaucoup trop dangereuse.

Plus tard cette nuit là, Hugh se réveilla. Une douce chaleur l'entourait en lui faisant penser à un cocon protecteur. La source même de cette chaleur semblait se tenir contre son dos.

Hugh se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle lui et son ami se trouvaient lorsqu'il senti la main de Stephen bouger lentement contre son ventre, sans que ce dernier, profondément endormi, en prenne conscience.

Le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son ami, ou du moins dans une position aussi intimiste. Bien entendu, il excluait volontairement de sa pensée tous les différents scénarios dans lesquels ils s'étaient retrouvés au sein de leur troupe de théâtre les « Footlights » et pour lesquels ils ne se mettaient jamais aucune limite. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était tout de même différent, non ? Si. Parce que cette fois ci ils ne jouaient pas.

Hugh se surprit à apprécier le contact répété de la main de Stephen contre son ventre. Il n'osait toujours pas bouger. La respiration régulière de son ami lui confirmait qu'il dormait profondément.

Il se sentait particulièrement excité par cette étrange situation. Il savait que jamais Stephen n'aurait tenté quelque chose avec lui. Il respectait bien trop leur amitié pour cela. Et Hugh se surprit à se demander si cette réserve était vraiment justifiée. Il aurait bien aimé plus. Juste pour le fun, juste pour voir.

Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, il revint rapidement à la réalité. Stephen, dans son sommeil, avait remonté sa main et avait commencé à caresser son bras lentement. Au même moment, Hugh senti son ami se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui. Il senti sa respiration contre son dos, puis quelques secondes plus tard deux lèvres douces déposer un baiser contre sa nuque.

Ce simple geste électrisa complètement Hugh. Son corps ne se fit pas attendre pour réagir.

Son sexe commença à se tendre lentement. Hugh n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester immobile et d'attendre voir ce qui suivrait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, mais une chose était sure, il aimait ça. Le lit de Stephen, son odeur, sa proximité, ses légères caresses, son baiser. Non, Hugh n'arrivait décidément pas à se calmer. Il en voulait plus.

Lentement, il se recula jusqu'à sentir complétement le corps de Stephen contre son dos. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de son ami pressée contre ses fesses. Stephen ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais son corps ne l'avait pas attendu pour réagir.

Hugh ne put contrôler un gémissement en sentant son sexe se tendre subitement.

Son entrejambe commençait à le faire souffrir, et le jeune homme se faisait violence pour ne pas se caresser. A la place, et très lentement, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, il commença à mouvoir ses fesses contre le membre de Stephen. Et très rapidement, ce dernier suivi inconsciemment ses mouvements. Hugh n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Il accentua ses mouvements. Le sexe de son ami, dur comme jamais, épousait parfaitement la courbure de ses fesses.

Seuls leurs vêtements respectifs empêchaient un contact direct. Et Hugh fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour. Il baissa son caleçon, et entreprit de faire de même avec le pyjama de son ami. Alors qu'il remontait à tâtons sa main derrière lui pour atteindre son but, il ne put s'empêcher de toucher la virilité de l'homme. Ce sexe dur et chaud entre ses doigts l'excita au plus au point. Il commença à le caresser à travers le vêtement, lentement, les gestes peu assurés. La respiration de Stephen se faisait plus courte et plus rapide. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller si son ami continuait son petit manège.

Incertaine, la main audacieuse appuya ses caresses avant de lâcher le sexe. Elle glissa un peu plus haut pour s'engouffrer lentement entre le vêtement et la peau chaude.

Hugh ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait envie. Lentement, il fit glisser le vétement sur les cuisses fermes de son ami. Il senti des poils doux sous ses doigts et rapidement il retrouva le contact excitant du membre dur. La peau douce et fine de ce membre tendu lui donna envie de tellement plus. Il reprit ses caresses, lentement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de l'autre homme allongé contre lui.

Avec sa main droite il commença à se caresser lui-même en rythme avec ce qu'il infligeait à son ami. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse.

Un mouvement dans son dos lui fit retrouver ses esprits. L'homme derrière lui, excité au possible par ses caresses, était entrain de se réveiller. Il retira prestement sa main et la ramena contre sa poitrine, son cœur battant la chamade.

Stephen bougea et s'agrippa à ses hanches, la respiration puissante. Il n'était pas totalement conscient, il ne percevait que les sensations sans entrevoir la situation.

Son aine reprit sa place entre les fesses de Hugh, l'homme essayant inconsciemment d'approfondir le contact qui avait disparu. Le contact chaud de ce sexe dur contre ses fesses, libérées de leurs carcans de tissu, rendit Hugh fou.

Il agrippa les cuisses de son ami avec force, alors qu'emporté par ce qu'il ressentait, celui-ci donna un mouvement de hanche profond.

Son sexe qui, jusqu'alors, était pressé contre les fesses de Hugh, se tendit pour s'enfoncer sans difficultés entre les cuisses de son ami. Les deux hommes poussèrent ensemble un puissant gémissement. Stephen pour la sensation que lui procurèrent ces deux cuisses serrés contre son membre, et Hugh pour l'éclair de plaisir qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il senti ce sexe taper contre ses testicules.

Cette montée de plaisir eu pour effet immédiat de réveiller complètement Stephen.

Immobile, la respiration haletante, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ou il était, ni qui il avait entre les bras. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté, comme s'il refusait de faire face à la réalité.

Soudain, Stephen se recula violemment.

Hugh se retourna tout aussi précipitamment et regarda son ami. Dans ses yeux, un éventail de sentiment se reflétait : l'incompréhension, l'horreur, la panique la plus totale. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter ce qu'il voyait.

« Oh mon dieu » murmura t'il. Il essaya de sortir du lit mais Hugh fut plus rapide et le reteint fermement contre lui, empêchant toute retraite.

« Oh mon dieu », répéta le jeune homme qui ne s'en remettait pas « Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Hugh …». Il tenta de s'extraire de la poigne de son ami, mais sans succès.

Toujours apeuré, il regardait ce dernier. Hugh fixait son ami droit dans les yeux en refusant de le lâcher. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il fuit. Un regard d'incompréhension total passait dans les prunelles de Stephen. Seules leurs respirations haletantes se faisaient entendre.

Lentement, Hugh se releva, approcha son visage face à celui de son ami qui n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, et sans prévenir, posa ses lèvres contre celles, entrouvertes, qui lui faisaient face.

Stephen eu un mouvement de recul, mais L'homme avait déjà posé sa main derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger. Très rapidement, Hugh profita de l'immobilité de son ami pour approfondir son baiser.

Stephen était sidéré. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Un monde parallèle, ca devait être un putain de monde parallèle. Ou un rêve particulièrement réaliste. Il ne répondit pas au baiser de son ami, mais ne l'empêcha pas non plus. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Son état léthargique dura quelques secondes. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il senti la main de l'autre homme glisser dans son dos pour aller caresser ses fesses.

Ce geste électrisa Stephen qui essaya de repousser son ami de plus belle, l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » murmura t'il.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, hugh répondit doucement :

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

« Quu – que, quoi ? » Bafouilla l'autre homme « Mais Hugh, je … »

« Parce que moi j'en ai envie. » le coupa le principal intéressé.

La voix calme de son ami, les caresses qui avaient repris sur son bras, et surtout le désir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux empêcha Stephen de répondre. Il ne savait que dire. Il était excité comme jamais, et il ne fait aucun doute que si ca avait été n'importe qui autre que Hugh il l'aurait déjà retourné violemment pour se fondre en lui. Mais bordel, il s'agissait justement de la seule personne avec qui il n'aurait jamais pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Son meilleur ami, hétéro au possible, la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

« Hugh, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais ce n'est clairement pas une bonne … » commença t'il avant qu'un doigt vienne se poser contre ses lèvres.

« Stop. N'en dis pas plus. On pourrait se casser la tête dessus pendant des mois sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi. Ca ne sert à rien… » Souffla l'homme.

Lentement il reprit « J'ai envie de toi, ça ne s'explique pas, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité… Ne me laisse pas comme ça Stephen. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Qu'est ce que j'ai envie de toi… ». En même temps qu'il murmurait ces mots à son oreille, il laissa glisser sa main contre le ventre de son ami. Et Stephen inspira profondément au moment ou l'homme saisit sa virilité toujours gonflée,

Lentement, Hugh repris ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit bientôt plus pressant et les va et vient qu'il imposait à son ami eu raison de ce dernier. Stephen ne pu en supporter d'avantage. Il agrippa le visage de son ami de ses deux mains, et approfondi passionnément le baiser.

Puis rapidement il le renversa contre les draps avant de le surplomber de tout son poids. Hugh répondit immédiatement et caressa le corps qui le tenait fermement avec une passion qui le consumait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite.

Hugh écarta les jambes pour les enrouler autour des hanches de l'autre homme qui en profita pour venir caresser la virilité de son ami. Sans arrêter leurs baisers, avec sa main libre, Stephen se mit à caresser les cuisses de son ami avec frénésie. Il remonta rapidement jusqu'à ses fesses, puis son dos. Sous les caresses pressantes, la respiration de Hugh était de plus en plus erratique. Il voulait plus, encore plus.

La main de Stephen se perdit sur sa croupe et le caressa plus franchement. Il sentit une caresse se faire plus osée, frôlant son intimité. Ce qui fit fortement inspirer Hugh. La main de Stephen revint sur le bas de son dos, alors que de son autre main il était entrain de caresser les deux sexes en même temps. Cette sensation de ces deux virilités pressées l'une contre l'autre dans un même mouvement faisait perdre totalement la tête aux deux hommes.

Lentement, la main de Stephen redescendit sur les fesses de son ami. Comme pour l'encourager, Hugh écarta un peu plus les jambes. C'était le seul signal que l'homme attendait pour approfondir ses caresses.

Alors qu'il accentuait la pression entre les deux sexes, Stephen caressa l'intimité de l'homme de son autre main. Il commença à masser son anus lentement. Il senti Hugh trembler sous lui alors qu'il accentuait la caresse. Lentement, il insista et senti le muscle de chair se détendre suffisamment pour qu'un doigt commence à s'y engouffrer.

Hugh retenait sa respiration. Cette sensation ne lui était pas familière. Elle n'était pas désagréable, juste surprenante et inhabituelle.

Il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration lorsque Stephen enleva sa main. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

Stephen se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant.

« Ca sera plus agréable » murmura t'il à l'homme sous lui.

Sans rien répondre, Hugh se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Stephen versait une dose généreuse de lubrifiant dans sa main.

Les doigts glissants de liquide, il s'approcha à nouveau de l'intimité de l'homme. Il enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de lui sans aucune résistance. Hugh, sous l'intrusion, inspira profondément.

Lentement, Stephen bougea son doigt à l'intérieur du corps de son ami, faisant quelque va et vient. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et bougeait en rythme, s'empalant de lui-même contre ce doigt tentateur.

Rapidement, Stephen mis un deuxième doigt. L'intrusion brula quelque peu l'intimité de l'homme. Il cessa de bouger et Stephen entreprit de le préparer convenablement. En même temps, il prit son membre en main et entrepris de le masturber lentement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Hugh se mit à soupirer de manière incontrôlée. Il n'osait pas encore bouger, mais il pouvait sentir les doigts de Stephen le massant avec insistance afin de le décontracter. Lorsque la douce brulure se dissipa, Hugh tenta de bouger, pour mieux sentir les doigts de l'homme en lui.

Au même moment, Stephen donna un petit coup un peu plus sec dans son intimité. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la prostate de l'autre homme qui ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Stephen en profita pour revenir exactement au même endroit.

« Stephen! » Rugit-il, en se cabrant.

Fier de son petit effet, ce dernier accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts tout en attrapant les lèvres de son ami pour un baiser des plus chauds.

Sous les assauts répétés de ses doigts sur sa prostate et les caresses sur son membre, Hugh n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de gémir. Si l'homme continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Il tenta d'arrêter la main qui le masturbait. Stephen le regarda intensément. Il n'attendait plus qu'un signe de son ami.

« Vient. Maintenant. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et s'en recouvrit le membre. Il était tellement excité que les prémices de son plaisir vinrent se mélanger avec le liquide qu'il appliquait.

Il attrapa les jambes de Hugh et plaça ses mollets sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha d'avantage de son corps. Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément. Stephen pris son membre en main et le positionna contre l'intimité de son ami et entreprit de la caresser du bout de son sexe dur.

Hugh lança un regard suppliant à son ami. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Alors lentement, Stephen entra en Hugh. Tout doucement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Son membre était plus gros que les doigts qui l'avaient préparé, il le senti se crisper et inspirer fortement pour retenir une plainte.

A moitié rentré, Stephen s'immobilisa pour laisser le temps à son ami de s'habituer. Il recommença ses caresses sur ses cuisses et son ventre. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement tandis qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas entrer d'un coup.

Au bout de quelques instants, il continua à s'enfoncer. Lentement, en s'arrêtant à chaque grognement de l'homme. Puis enfin, il fut tout entier à l'intérieur.

Il inspira fortement afin de se contenir. Qu'est ce que son ami était serré. Les quelques tressaillement de ce dernier se répercuta immédiatement autour de son sexe, et il ne pu empêcher un soupir de frustration retenue.

Hugh respirait fortement et avait fermé les yeux. Stephen entreprit de caresser son membre. Lentement, les sensations de cette douce caresse permis à Hugh de se décontracter. La douleur et la sensation désagréable refluaient pour laisser place à des flux de plaisirs de plus en plus forts. Au bout d'un instant, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Hugh commença à bouger doucement, pour suivre ces caresses excitantes. Stephen n'attendait que ce signal.

En serrant les dents, il entreprit de commencer un lent va et vient. Il sortit presque entièrement du carcan de chair, et revint lentement. Il sentait le corps de Hugh pulser contre son membre, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Il accéléra doucement le mouvement, et alors qu'il commençait à se laisser aller, son sexe toucha l'endroit exact qui faisait rugir l'autre homme.

Dans un gémissement incontrôlé, Hugh senti Stephen revenir plus fort. Et ce fut un déferlement de plaisir qui le traversa. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ca. Il commença à se mouvoir de plus en plus vite suivant le rythme de son ami. Il sentait le membre taper un peu plus fort sa prostate, le faisant gémir de manière de plus en plus désordonnée.

Quand son ami pris son membre dans ses mains, Hugh crut qu'il aller exploser tellement les sensations étaient puissantes.

Stephen n'arrivait plus à se retenir. A chaque va et vient il sentait ses testicules fouetter les fesses de l'homme alors que la pression exercée sur son sexe lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il savait qu'il allait exploser rapidement et malgré tout, il accéléra encore le rythme. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Sous le redoublement d'assaut de son ami, Hugh ne pu se retenir. Dans un dernier cri, son corps se tendit, et il se répandit entre les doigts de l'homme. Les spasmes de son plaisir se répercutèrent directement sur le sexe de Stephen, et dans un dernier va et vient, il se déversa au plus profond de son ami.

Stephen s'écroula sur l'homme, la respiration erratique. Se retenant de ses coudes pour ne pas écraser son ami, il avait glissait sa tête dans son cou, et respirait fortement contre lui, appréciant l'odeur caractéristique de l'homme. Hugh avait refermé ses mains autour de lui alors qu'il tentait lui aussi de reprendre une respiration normale.

Stephen déposa un baiser sur son épaule et se souleva quelque peu pour voir son ami. Ce dernier le regardait, aucune expression sur son visage, la sueur collant ses cheveux sur son front. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Hugh dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Stephen se laissa alors aller sur l'homme et l'embrassa de plus belle.

Lentement, il se souleva et sorti de Hugh. Puis il se recoucha à coté, collé contre le corps de son ami qui était venu se nicher contre son torse.

Les deux hommes se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais ils avaient besoin de cette étreinte. Elle dura plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes refusant tout deux de se lâcher, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre, comme s'ils savaient tous les deux que les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils finirent par se rendormir. Sans avoir parlé, ni même s'être rhabillés, uniquement rassurés d'être l'un contre l'autre.

Pour le reste, … ils auront bien le temps de voir. Après tout, la vie n'est qu'un ramassis de folies. Et qu'il fait bon vivre dans ces cas là.


End file.
